


Repercussions

by AngerProbFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Dom Castiel, Edge Play, Fluffy Ending, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Heavy BDSM, Impact Play, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Orgasm Torture, Punishment, Role Playing, Sorry Not Sorry, Sounding, Spreader Bars, Sub Dean Winchester, Surprise Ending, This has a happy ending I promise, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerProbFemme/pseuds/AngerProbFemme
Summary: Dean wakes up black bagged and chained. Sometimes the past can not only bite you in the ass, but can become relevant when someone needs it to be.





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> READ ALL THE TAGS!!!!!  
> Heed the warnings.  
> Be aware that there is a happy, fluffy ending. I have a lot of people waiting for this and I hope it lives up to your expectations. It was very difficult to write, but also satisfying. Not like that! *smacks with a newspaper.* XD  
> This is unbetta'd and I am working on very little sleep to finish this. I'll edit it as I re-read it.

When he gained consciousness, his vision was engulfed in darkness.  His eyes were open but he couldn’t see anything and a jolt of panic shot through his chest.  Something was on his head, causing the elevated velocity of his breathing to make his hood humid and difficult to breathe in.

His first instinct was to rip it off, but his hands were raised above his head.  He attempted to pull free, but whatever trapped his wrists bit into his skin and gave a taunting clank that echoed throughout the room.  Chains.  Whatever got him had him hanging from the damn ceiling in chains.  Fuck.  Why couldn’t it have been rope?

His toes were barely touching the floor.  It was cold and dry.  Concrete?  He couldn’t even bring his legs together so he attempted to kick out but hardly budged.  And that was when he felt it.  A stable pressure throbbed throughout his cock.  His hard cock.

“What the fuck!”

He shook his hips but it only increased the pressure, and caused his cock to tingle, which punched an involuntary grunt out of his throat.  There was something in him.  Not only was he naked and chained up, but whatever kidnapped him had put something down is goddamned dick. 

This had to be a nightmare.  He could deal with being cut, punched and shot. You name it he had been through it all.  This, this was a new level of fucked up he couldn’t wrap his head around.  He had no idea what to do.  What monster would bother rendering him naked and uncomfortably hard.  No lore jumped to his mind.  Was this something new?  Was this a rogue freak of a common species?

No matter what disgusting scenarios he imagined, his erection wouldn’t wilt.  He was in a horrific situation, even for him, he should not be aroused and the fact that the foreign tension in his cock didn’t feel horrible just pissed him off further.

He ground his teeth together in frustration and anger.  He was drawn and anchored to the ceiling and the floor.  He couldn’t be offensive, so he resorted to a defensive mindset.  He tried to calm the blinding rage that had replaced fear and took a deep breath from the thick, wet air inside his hood.

His pulse calmed and he focused on what he could smell and hear.  He took another breath and could only smell the stale fabric that covered his head.  Although…

Another breath.  This time a touch of mold, and dusty earth touched his senses.  Then he listened.  Absolutely nothing.  No trains, cars, hvac dripping, pipes creaking or planes.  He was underground.  Shit.  Ok.  He would just have to wait until his captor made a mistake.  They always made a mistake and he always capitalized on it. 

He was about to settle into his rational mindset and wait for the bastard when the clink of metal caught his attention.  His head moved in the direction of the noise but he caught his mistake and let his head drop.  Feign unconsciousness and listen for clues and weaknesses. 

The shrill squeal of metal reverberated throughout his dank prison, and an equally loud thud followed a second later.  A metal door.  Muted footsteps sounded around him.  Boots.  He took another quiet deep breath.  The footsteps were getting closer. Same smells.  Whoever it was, wasn’t wearing cologne or carried any other significant scent.  The footsteps stopped about a foot in front of him.

He could feel the buzzing distortion of a body occupying the space immediately in front of him.  He waited, tense, for the blow or electric shock of pain from a blade.  The silence was deafening and made his breathing a cacophony of harsh dry noise throughout the hood covering his head.

Instead of pain, a large warm hand slid down his flank, searing his skin in its wake. 

His breath hitched and he jerked his body away from the nameless heat.

Shit….

There goes his ruse. 

Well then, fuck it.

“What the fuck do you want pervert?  Don’t you know you aren’t supposed to play with your food.  Just kill me and get it over with.”  He growled.

Blessedly cool air struck his face as the hood was ripped off his head.  He shut his eyes immediately as blinding white light from above him assaulted his eyes. 

He blinked the light away until the blurred figure in front of him started taking the shape of someone he was very happy to see.

“Cas…” He breathed with relief.

“Thank God you found me.  Where have you been? Did you bring Sam?  I have no idea what took me.  I don’t remember anything.  Let’s get the fuck out of here.”  Words spilled from his smiling mouth like a flash flood.  His own relief and questions clouded his judgement of the situation for a moment. 

Cas was usually very diligent and quick to act, especially when aiding him and his brother in a rescue, but Cas didn’t respond.  Cas didn’t even look him in the eyes.  In fact, his eyes were traveling down his body.  Dean was suddenly very aware of his current state, and recalled the unwelcome touch preceding the removal of his hood.

Dread washed over his skin like ice water.

Dean cleared his throat.

“Come on Cas. No time like the present man.  Get me out of here.”  Dean rattled his chains.

Cas looked up at the noise and grinned.

Dean’s stomach dropped and he couldn’t breathe.

There was no way.  He didn’t want to believe it, but every instinct he had in his mind and body was telling him to get away from the obvious predator in front of him.

Dean tried to swallow the lump in his throat as Cas turned and walked to the stone wall to Deans right.  He grabbed the back of a chair and drug it back to where he had stood in front of Dean.  The metal legs of the chair screamed against the concrete and forced Dean to squeeze his eyes close and turn away from the awful noise.

Dean didn’t want to open his eyes.  He didn’t want to face the new reality of his situation.  His best friend had either put him here like this, or was part of it.

“Open your eyes Dean.”

Dean shook his head obstinately.

“Open your eyes!” Cas shouted.

He jerked his head forward, shock forcing his eyes open.

Cas was standing about five feet away from him in front of the chair he drug over.  He looked to his left and saw nothing but a concrete floor that met a grey stone wall.  Behind Cas was a large, rusted, rectangle metal door.  It was the only thing to disrupt the monotonous grey wall.  Back to Deans right was a shoddily built wooden table with a blood red runner traveling the length of the table.  An assortment of candles lit a distorted thin grey cloth that sat atop the runner.  Dean squinted and realized the cloth was distorted from the unknown items it was covering.  A chill ran up Deans spine.

He didn’t know what to feel.  Anger? Fear? Maybe both.  All he knew immediately was that the empty feeling of betrayal sat heavy in his stomach.

Dean turned his head forward and his own hardened eyes met what he once thought were beautiful ocean blue eyes.  Now they just seemed cold and taunting. 

“Don’t look so hateful Dean.  You are much prettier with a smile on your face.”  Cas removed his trench coat and walked over to the table.  Back turned to Dean, he started to fold his coat.

“To answer your questions, I have been in heaven.”

Dean gasped.

“No I did not bring Sam.  This is between you and me.  Although…” Cas turned and smirked at Dean.  “He isn’t completely off the table.”

Dean growled and thrashed at his restraints and Castiel again turned his back to Dean, unimpressed.

“I took you.  You don’t remember anything because chloroform is rather potent.  I didn’t want to use my grace, because I wanted to save it for this occasion.  Also, you are not going anywhere until I am satisfied you have learned your lesson.”  Castiel laid his trench and blazer, neatly folded, on the table next to the mystery items.

“Who the fuck are you?  You are not Cas!”

Castiel turned and started to unbutton the crisp white dress shirt.  He walked slowly back to Dean as he concentrated on the buttons.

“I assure you I am your Cas.  I have not been possessed.”

“Then what the fuck did they do to you in Heaven?  Why did you even go back!  This isn’t like you!  You wouldn’t do this!  Especially to me!”

He looked up at that.  His grin was gone.

Castiel laid his shirt over the back of the chair and sat down. 

“You were kind to include me in your family.  You tried to give me a home, but you don’t understand the longing.  I had been banned from going back to my home and resigned myself to that fate.  I attempted to integrate myself into your life, but I am not human Dean.  You seem to constantly forget that unless it is convenient for you.”

He might as well have punched Dean in the gut.

“Cas…. that’s”

“Do NOT interrupt me again.” Cas warned.

The pure fire in Cas’ eyes had Dean locking his lips.

“One of my brothers met with me and offered me back if I helped with Kelly.  Even if I don’t plan to stay, Dean, it is wonderful to be allowed back.  Imagine being forbidden access to your home and those you grew up with.  It is heartbreaking, and as much as I tried I can’t forget.”

Dean waited for him to finish.  “That doesn’t explain why you have me tied up naked, and what the hell did you put in my dick!  Is this some kind of even more fucked up version of Saw?”

“To reiterate, I am not human.  You seem to forget that often, again, unless convenient.  I am not a pet, or accessory.” Castiel stood and walked into Deans space.  Dean tried as best he could to distance himself from his traitorous best friend.  He could only lean back a few inches.

Castiel gripped Deans jaw.  “You need to be reminded of who is actually in charge.”

Dean blanched.

“I am and always will be more powerful than you.  You rely on me, not the other way around.  Heaven is asking for my help, not yours.  You need to stay away from this Dean, but knowing you, you will not head my orders.  So, you will learn to.”  Cas wretched his hand from Deans face and walked back to the chair.

“If it was up to heaven, they would just dispose of you.  I chose this lesson for you.  If you behave, you will be rewarded.  If you do not…”

Dean could easily finish his sentence.  He gulped.  Dean had no idea what Cas had planned, but if going by the lack of clothing and continual throbbing in his cock he had an idea.  Those were not knives under that cloth, and suddenly he wished they were. 

“Ok Cas, fine I’ll leave this one to heaven.  Just let me out of here.  This is ridiculous!”

Dean had no offense or defense.  He couldn’t even talk himself out of this one.  Cas could read him like a book. 

“No, you need to learn there are repercussions to your actions.” Cas deadpanned as he walked over to the table.

He had taken his best friend for granted many times in the past.  He thought he was doing it for a good reason, but if Cas was really his best friend he should have found a better alternative.

“Cas…. I’m sorry.  Please.”  It is all he could ask for anymore.  He would have to beg and hope that heaven hadn’t dug its claws too far into his best friend again.  Heaven was controlling him.  It was the only explanation. 

Castiel pulled back the grey cloth, revealing an assortment of sexual perifinalia.

Deans mouth went dry.

“Cas!  Snap out of it!  Please don’t do this!”  Dean struggled against his bonds.

Castiel regarded the items carefully and gently picked up a chain then walked the short distance back to his prisoner.

Dean was sucking down air in panic as Castiel stood in front of him.

“These are the rules.  You do as I say and you will receive pleasure you have never felt before.  Fail to do as I say and I will punish you as I see fit.  You will call me sir and you will not come without my express permission.  Do you understand?”

Dean glared at the Angel in front of him.  Angel of the lord his ass.  He was a Demon.

“Fuck you!” Dean spat.

With blinding proficiency, Castiel let his palm loose on Deans cheek.  The slap echoed through the room and Deans head jerked to the side. 

His cheek burned and his chest was tight from shock.

“Do you understand?” Cas repeated.

Dean chose not to say anything at all.  He refused to acknowledge these stupid ass rules, but he didn’t want to tempt the Angels wrath.

“Fine, have it your way.” Cas said.

Dean glanced at Cas’ hands and noticed there were clamps on the end of the chain he had picked up from the table.  Cas was turning a nob that was connected to the clamps.

Cas held the chain in one hand and brought his other hand to feather touches along his waist and up to his chest.  The pads of his fingers brushed Deans nipples and coaxed them to hardness.

“Hmm, already responding.  Your eyes are dilating, and your heart rate has increased.  That is good.”

Dean didn’t expect the gentle touch he received.  He also didn’t expect the zinging pleasure of Cas’ fingers on his nipples.  The brush of his fingers sent a jolt to his cock, which in turn increased because of whatever was inside him.  Dean swallowed the groan building in his throat.

Dean did not want this to feel good.  It felt like his body was betraying him.

“I am lucky your nipples are sensitive.  Many men don’t possesses that trait.  I chose wisely.”  Cas was delivering his commentary as if it were just another report. 

 “As happy as I am with your reaction, you were insubordinate.”

Dean ground his teeth and shut his eyes.

“Look at me!”

Dean shouted as Cas took hold of his nipple and twisted hard.  Eyes wide, he looked into Cas’ eyes.  They were still beautiful.  Only, instead of the beautiful light blue of the shallows, now they reflected the deep dark of a stormy sea. 

“You will submit to me Dean.” Cas squeezed harder on the aching bud.

“I submit to no one.” Dean challenged.

Dean felt a pinch on his untouched nipple and looked down.  Cas had attached the clamp and Dean hissed when the already abused nipple was clamped along with the first.  A heavy chain linked the two and pulled them down.  Damn gravity. 

“What is my name Dean?”

“Dick.”

Castiel turned the dial on the clamp.  His aching nipple screamed.

Dean grit his teeth and seethed.

“What is my name Dean?”

“Castiel.”

The dial was turned again, tightening the clamp.

This time Dean couldn’t keep in the grunt of pain.

Despite the pain, the familiar throb of his cock kept pace with the fire blooming on his chest. 

Castiel reached up and matched the pressure on his other nipple. 

“Cas, stop!” Dean barked.

“What is my name Dean?”

“Your fucking name is Castiel!”

“Not today it isn’t.” Another turn of the dial.

Dean shouted.  The pinch was too much.

“Sir!” Dean screamed, his brows drawn together and eyes shut. “Your name is sir!”

The torturous grip of the clamps loosened immediately.

“Good boy.” Cas praised, running a hand through Dean’s hair.

His heart skipped a beat at the accolade.  Dean sagged in his chains, not caring about the pull against his shoulders.  His breathing was coming fast but he felt lighter.  He didn’t like the feeling of those positive words.  This was bullshit.  He relented so easily and he had endured more pain in his life than most people can imagine. 

Stupid Cas. 

Cas and his stupid voice.  Cas and his stupid smoldering eyes.  Cas and his stupid masculine posturing.  Cas and his stupid rewarding touch.  

He did like the feeling, and it scared the shit out of him.

He raised his head, heavier than it had been just five minutes ago, and really looked at Cas for the first time since he walked through the door.

He was shirtless.  When the fuck did that happen?  He physically saw Cas remove his jackets but…it just didn’t register.  His head was pounding and he was completely ripped in half.  He hated every atom that Cas was composed of, but at the same time Dean wanted nothing more than to make his best friend happy and make up for all the wrongs Dean had inflicted upon the Angel.

“Why are you shirtless?” Dean grumbled

Castiel fingered the starched white fabric on the back of the chair.

“I didn’t want to get any fluids on it.”

Jesus Christ…

Castiel was standing next to the chair, casually putting his weight on his right arm leaning against the back as he regarded him.  Dean never realized how tan he was.  His unblemished skin was tight over lean chest and arm muscle.  Castiels slacks were hanging low off pronounced hip bones and a taught stomach.  Even in such a casual stance, Castiel radiated power and control.  He should look vulnerable half naked, but all Dean saw was unadulterated strength and predatory intent.  He was completely fucked.

“Aren’t you going to take these things off me now you are done torturing me?” Dean snarled. 

The clamps were still unrelentingly squeezing his nipples but there was no pain, just a constant thrum of pressure.  He was being stimulated on two fronts and it was making him restless.  He needed to move.  He needed something else.  Sweat was beginning to dot his forehead.

“You think that was torture?  Oh, Dean we have just started.  Wait until they come off.”

Dean wanted to cry.  He can count on one hand the times he wanted to give up, and he hated himself every single time.  If it had been anyone other than Cas he could easily lock himself away in his head and endure whatever was in store for him.  Cas wouldn’t let him close his eyes and the visage of his best friend filtering in through his green eyes wouldn’t let him protect his mind.  Castiel was taking away all his defenses.

“Now, shall we continue?” Cas came around the chair and sat down gracefully, crossing his legs.

Dean spat.

Castiel tsked.

A sharp tension erupted along the length of Deans cock and he gasped in air.  He was starting to become physically complacent in his situation and Castiel took that from him as well.

“Shall we continue?”

“Stop!”  Dean tried to kick back but his ankles were trapped in cuffs with a bar running through them and the cuffs were anchored to the floor.  The chains rattled at his futile attempt to flee.  The tension increased, making his eyes water.  He looked down his body and saw that nothing was wrapped around him, but he saw a rounded silver object protruding from the head of his cock. 

Oh God…it was huge and with the squeezing he could feel every inch of it.  Cas had put in in so far.

“Don’t test me Dean.  My grace will do as I command, as you soon will.  Shall we continue?”

“Fine!  Yes!” Dean snapped angrily.

The pressure didn’t relent and it was getting painful.  Deans throat became tight in desperation.

“Yes Sir!” Dean screeched in anguish.

The unbearable tension left his dick and was yet again replaced with the pleasant throbbing.

“Very good Dean.  You are being very responsive.  That makes me happy.” Castiel grinned.

He wanted to punch the smug smile from his face, but he was getting so low on strength.  It was taking too much effort to keep the strain out of his shoulders.  He was getting a full body workout trying to stay cognizant and upright.

Castiel stayed seated and saw his hands clasped in his lap.  So, he was going to use his grace.  If that wasn’t a corrupt use of power he didn’t know what was.

“Now, my sweet boy.  The tension in your arms and legs isn’t just from your bonds.  You are shaking and you have had the sound in for a good while.  Would you like some relief?”

His skin was burning and there was a direct line from his nipples to his cock.  His cock was so full, so hard and the throbbing running through his cock had snuck its way behind his balls.  He could feel it in his ass. 

Dean wanted to tell Cas to go fuck himself.  But there was something he wanted more. He wanted to move; he wanted to thrust.  He wanted Cas’ hand to move along his length instead of trying to choke it.  Castiel was offering him relief, that meant he would take whatever a sound was, out of him.

“Yes sir….” Dean whispered.  He wanted to puke hearing his capitulation. 

Castiel groaned and palmed the front of his slacks.  “That wasn’t so hard, was it?  You’re making me very happy Dean.”

Dean felt weightless for a moment hearing approval drip from Cas’ lips and seeing the obvious effect Deans acquiescence was having on Cas.

His mind was going in a direction he didn’t want it to.  Dean wanted to be defiant to the very end.  He wanted control of his own body, but Cas had not only taken complete control over his body, but was starting to take his mind.  Only, Dean didn’t fight the elation he felt at Cas’ acknowledgements.  They were starting to become addicting.  A small light in the fucked-up turn of events his friendship with the angel had become.

The grip around his cock returned, only this time it wasn’t aggressive and meant to punish.  This touch was loose and supportive.  It was exquisite.  Immediately, Dean flexed his hip into the invisible fist. 

“Ah, ah ah.” Castiel chastised.  “You stay perfectly still.  Let me.”

Dean froze.  It took all his willpower not to continue to thrust into the cocoon of warmth.  He whimpered his restraint.

“I know, I know.  You are being so good.” Castiel murmured.  He stood and started to slowly circle Dean like a shark.

The unseen hand started to move along his length.  He could feel the fingers rub the underside of his cock from base to underneath his head.  He dropped his head and bit back a guttural moan threating to escape.  He could see his cock bobbing, but not the cause of the gentle pleasure.  The sound held still, but with each stroke the pressure in his full cock built.

Castiel emerged from his full circling of Dean and strolled over to the table lazily, as if Cas’ grace jacking his cock was a standard, every day activity.  Castiel paused and considered the items that he had carefully placed on the table, grace infused hand never ceasing its movement.

Sweat dripped down deans back and his breath was coming in shallow pants.  Delectable heat licked through his cock and up his spine.  The grip tightened and moved in more rapid, shallow pumps.  His muscles quaked with self-restraint and he tried to contain the rapidly rising waves of pleasure that were building.  An unintentional moan slipped from his lips.  He bit his bottom lip trying to hold back anymore sabotaging noises.  Cas might have control of his body, but Dean can still hold onto the last shred of dignity he possessed.  He would not let Cas have that satisfaction.  His body was betraying him, but that didn’t mean Cas had to know just how much.

Castiel turned from the table as Deans moan filled the room. 

“Oh no, that won’t do.  Let me hear you Dean.  Let me know how I’m making you feel.”  The graveled purr spread warmth through his chest.  No matter how tempting that voice, he didn’t want to cave.

Dean turned his head away from Cas and bit into the meat of his arm.

The friction became a vice engulfed in fire.

“Oh fuck!” Dean choked out.

The dam he was trying so hard to keep standing was splintering.  He was at the edge of collapse, the pressure in his cock tight and brought him to the tips of his toes as he prepared for the overwhelming release Cas promised him.

Cas’ hand stopped moving.

“No!  You son of a bitch!” Dean snarled.  Fury and frustration blinded Dean and it was too late by the time he realized his mistake.  His legs were shaking, and he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or the immediate bar on his orgasm. 

Castiel was still standing by the table and raised an eyebrow at Deans curse.

“You forget your place.  I told you were only to come with my permission.  You weren’t going to warn me were you Dean?”  Castiels composed fury radiated off him in waves.  His voice wasn’t raised but his steel tone made the disappointment obvious to Dean.

His skin was buzzing and although his imminent release had been quelled the need and heat was still consuming him.  It was agonizing.  He felt bad, and it made him angry.

“You promised me a release!”

“And you will get it…But not with that attitude.”

Deans jaw dropped.  This was too much.  He couldn’t keep up with this.

Cas sighed.  “Two steps forward, one step back.”

He turned back to the table and grabbed a long black stick, with a fanned leather tip.

“W-what are you going to do with that?” Deans pulse thudded in his ears and he gulped.

Cas started to speak but stopped himself and put the device down.  Dean watched as Cas started to unbuckle and remove the thick, black leather belt from around his hips.

He picked the stick back up and walked back towards Dean.  Standing a foot in front of him, Cas held up both the belt and the stick.

“Your choice. The Belt or the crop? 20 lashes.” Cas deadpanned.

Dean paled.  “You’re going to beat me?”

“Yes.”

“And you want me to pick!?” Dean’s exclamation was that of pure bewilderment.

“I will not stand for disrespect Dean.  This is your punishment.  Now choose.”

His eyes flickered between both implements of punishment.  There was no way.  Tight lipped he looked at the floor, refusing to acknowledge the choices he was presented with.

In a split second, his head was yanked up by the roots of his hair.  His scalped burned from Cas’ savage grip and terrifying dark eyes bore into his.

“You’re being insolent.  30 lashes.”

“What!”

“Choose.  I will not ask again.” Cas pulled harder and Dean grimaced.

“The belt!”

Castiel shoved Deans head back as he let go of his hair.

Scowling, Castiel picked up the belt that he had dropped in favor of getting Deans attention.

“I am going to hit you 30 times.  You will count every single one of them.  Do you understand?”

Dean paused and glanced away from Cas’ piercing gaze, humiliation heating his face.  Cas narrowed his eyes in warning.

“Yes Sir.” Dean muttered begrudgingly.

Dean felt a soft hand on the back of his neck.  A gentle squeeze and the hand ventured down the sore muscles of his back.  Feather light fingertips teased along his spine. 

“You are so beautiful.” Cas whispered.

Deans eyes fluttered close as he melted in the affectionate contact and sweet words.

Without warning, a fierce sting echoed along the skin of his left ass cheek.  The jarring slap bounced off the stone walls of the room.  Dean cried out.

“Number?!” Cas bellowed.  The contradiction had Deans mind reeling.  “Dean!” Cas yelled.

“One.” Dean said through his teeth.

Another strike against his ass.

Dean grunted. “Two.” 

Dean tensed, expecting the next strike.

“Stop anticipating.  It will only hurt worse.” Cas scolded.

His right ass cheek lit up in fire as Cas struck it harder than the left.

“Three!” Dean shouted.

The next seven strikes came immediately one right after the other.  Dean had no pause.  He couldn’t event take a breath. 

“Eleven!” He screamed as he tried to pull his legs up.  The searing stings had moved from his ass to the back of his thighs.  His eyes started to water.  Castiel shifted from ass to thighs and thighs to ass as Dean counted higher.  His mind was hazy and he stopped preparing for the next hit.  He hung limply in his shackles as Cas painted his skin in red welts.  The stings gave way to a burn he could feel with each beat of his heart.

“Twenty-five…” he whimpered.

The next strike didn’t come and Dean sucked in a ragged breath. 

“Cas…. please….no more.”  A tear slid down his cheek.

“Five more Dean.  You are doing so well.”

“I can’t.” Deans voice hitched as his throat constricted around despair.  Despair from Cas’ betrayal.  Despair from scorched skin.  Despair from the pleasure Cas had given and then taken away.  Most of all, he despaired for himself.  He was done.

He hissed as those same soft fingertips that lovingly grazed his back now traced the red stripes imprinted on his flesh. 

“Yes, you can.”

With that, the belt came down on his left upper back.  Dean lurched forward, running from the pain.

“Cas! Stop! Stop please!” Dean begged.

“Count!”

“Twenty-Six!”

“Are you going to disrespect me again?”

“No Sir. I’m sorry!  Please stop!” Dean sobbed.

The next strike came hard enough to force him forward without Dean running from it.

“Twenty-Seven!”

“You will submit.”

“Yes Sir! Twenty-Eight!”  Deans tears were coming freely.

“Cas Please!” Deans voice cracked as he beseeched the man behind him.  He received no mercy, as the last two lashes came violent on the untouched skin of the right of his upper back, causing Dean to tense to the point of breaking his spine.

“Twenty-Nine!”

Dean collapsed, but his chains wouldn’t let him fall to the ground.  Letting his weight fall should hurt his wrists and shoulders, but the screaming from his skin overrode any other pain.

“Thirty.” He whispered to the ground.

Dean heard the clink of the belt hitting the concrete and then Cas was lifting his head.  Deans eyes were heavy and it felt like he weighed nothing. Cas looked concerned.  Why did he look concerned?

Cas wiped away the tears staining Deans cheeks with his thumbs as he cradled his head.

“You did so well Dean.  So, strong.  You are learning so quickly.” Cas peppered his cheek and forehead with kisses.

Dean smiled lazily.  The stinging in his back was already subsiding in to a dull throb.  Cas slowly let go of Deans face, allowing Dean to use his own dwindling strength to hold himself upright.

Castiel matched Deans smile.  “Let’s take these off, shall we?”  Cas raised his hands to Deans chest.

“Huh?” Dean looked down as Cas freed Deans nipples from the clamps.  He wasn’t prepared.

“Oh, Holy shit!” Dean gasped. 

Blood rushed to his nipples in a biting ache.  He shut his eyes and let the sensation consume him.  The buzz under his skin was coming back in full force.  He moaned as his arousal ignited from three points.  The pressure in his cock from the sound matched the throbbing of his aching nipples and the pulsing heat emanating from the stripes decorating the back of his body.  His body was thrumming in need.

“Cas…please…help me.” 

“Of course, my sweet boy.” Cas cooed.  “Just remember.  You do not come until I allow it.”

“Yes sir…”  Dean resigned.

Every fiber of his being knew he should be kicking and screaming; Fighting Cas on all fronts.  He just didn’t have the fight in him anymore.  He had become a slave to sensation.  He was a slave to those sweet words.  He didn’t want to hurt anymore.  He didn’t want to hurt Cas anymore.  He would do anything to feel Cas’ hands on him again, corporeal or not.  Maybe Cas wasn’t just an angel.  Maybe he was a witch.  He had turned Dean into a compliant puddle of needy flesh. 

“Are you ready Dean?”

“Please…. Sir.”

“I want you to look down and watch.” Castiel instructed.

Dean lowered his head and watched as Castiel took his legitimate fingers and griped the ring on the tip of the sound with one hand as the other held is cock. Dean stopped breathing as Cas gently pulled the sound up a few inches.

Sizzling pleasure ran the length of is cock. 

“Yes…” Dean groaned out as Cas pushed the sound back into the head of his dick.

The hand that held Deans cock steady started to move along with the sound. 

“Please sir, more…” Dean mewled with need. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Cas used his thumb to start massaging the underside of his head.

“Oh…oh fuck…”.

Dean watched, enthralled, as Cas fucked Deans dick with the sound and massaged the underside of his cock at the same time.  His panting moans filled the room and sensation overtook him.  He was burning from the inside out and that sinful pressure was building at a blinding pace.

Dean felt something nudge his ass apart.

He tensed and tore his eyes away from Cas’ ministrations. Eyes wide, he looked into Cas’ domineering eyes.

“Shhh, I will take care of you.  Just watch.”

“Sir…wait…”

“Shhh.”

Cas slowed the thrusting of the sound down and made his movements deeper.

Dean bit his lip and fought the desire to throw his head back.  He watched the sound almost emerge, only to disappear back into his length.  Behind him Castiels grace slowly opened him.  He knew if he could look behind him, he would see nothing, but despite the lack of form, Dean clearly felt a finger pushing into him.

The burn in his ass contradicted the onslaught to his front as he struggled to both hold his breath in pain and exhale his pleasure at the same time.  The grace pushed itself in as far as Cas allowed and stilled as Dean became accustomed to the intrusion.

The burn didn’t last and nerve endings lit up along his rim as the grace moved inside of him. 

“Cas…oh God Cas…. more.” He pleaded. 

The slow pace of the sound had picked up again as the grace in his ass expanded.

He was so ungodly full and the pleasure was all consuming.  He felt Cas’ grace fuck him from behind as he used the sound to fuck his cock.  Sweat dripped down his chest and back.  The trails of moisture kissed his back in a delicious sting, only amplifying the already overtaking sensation littering his entire body.

There was not a single part of his body that was not vibrating with ecstasy.  He was overrun with it, it controlled him.  He was hurtling toward the edge and he didn’t think he could stop it. 

“Cas….I can’t hold on anymore.  Oh God it feels too good.”  He rasped out in warning. 

“You do not come yet.”

“Cas please! Please let me come.” He wanted to cry.  He was so desperate.

The pressure was a pounding drum in his cock.  Cas had pushed the sound as far in as it could go and then slowly started to pull it out.  It was torture how slow it was being removed, but he steadfastly kept his eyes fixed on the think piece of metal.

Just as the last inch of sound was drug out of his cock, Cas’ grace stilled and pushed down on the wall of Deans ass. An electric shock of pleasure ripped through his ass and up his spine. 

“Come.”

Dean threw his head back and his body snapped tight as he released a primal scream.  His body shattered into pieces as Cas wrapped a hand around Deans cock and pumped him through his orgasm.  Contraction after beautifully blissful contraction rocked through his abdomen and up to his chest.  He flexed his hips into Cas’ hand as ropes of come painted Cas’ naked stomach and hand.

The pulsing of his orgasm ceased, as did the grace’s assault and on his prostate. Cas’ hand kept going.

Dean wanted to go limp.  He wanted to submit to the comfortable hum in his brain and skin.  That peaceful hum was turning into acute jolts of overstimulation.

“Cas! Too much! Too much!  Stop!” Dean choked out on heavy breaths.

Cas didn’t respond.  He only looked at Dean with silent conviction.

Cas moved the palm of his hand up Deans length and settled it directly on the head.  He used his other hand to grip Deans cock tightly.

“Oh please no.” Dean whimpered

Cas swiveled Deans cock round and round, causing the head of his dick to rub against the palm of Cas hand. 

Dean choked on his own breath as his body convulsed with shock after shock of overwhelming sensitivity. 

“Caaa-a-a-s!”  Dean thrashed his head violently side to side and his broken cry did nothing.  Cas continued to used Deans own come as lubricant to flay the fresh nerves of Deans cock head.  Deans eyes rolled back and his body continued to jerk as the pleasure-pain took him to a new level of consciousness.  He couldn’t think, he could only feel.  Dean didn’t know if it went on for 10 seconds or 10 minutes. 

Dean should have been dead because he didn’t think he breathed until the torturous friction stopped.  Cas took a step back.  He had only had two hands on him, but with that minute amount of room between them, Dean felt cold.

He let his head bob forward and peeked at Cas through heavy lashes.

“You are amazing.” Cas smiled.

Dean would return the smile, but every muscle in his body was fried.  He watched as Cas unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall off his sharp hips.  Castiels cock was red, leaking, and stood rigid.

“Look at what you do to me.” Castiel purred sweetly.  “Your lessons have affected me more than I anticipated.”

Deans cock gave and interested twitch and he noticed he was still hard.

“How…” he murmured weakly, looking down at his traitorous dick.

“My grace.  You are going to come again.”

Dean didn’t know if he wanted to start sobbing or laugh.

Cas didn’t wait to for a reaction and walked back over to the table.  He replaced the sound and his pants with a bottle. Cas turned to face Dean and squeezed a dollop of the substance in the bottle into his palm and proceeded to coat his large length with it.  Before he put the bottle back on the table, Cas squeezed a smaller dollop onto his fingers.

Dean gulped around the apprehension clogging his throat as Cas walked back to stand in front of Dean, his cock slapping against his stomach with every step.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Cas snapped his fingers and the bar and chains holding his legs immobile disappeared.

Adrenaline pumped through his blood.

“S-sir…you are too big.” Dean stuttered.

“I’ll fit, I’ll make sure of it.”

“No…Cas please no.  I don’t want you to.”

Cas didn’t answer, he just disappeared behind Dean again.

“This is rape…” Dean said, voice quavering.

Behind him, he could feel Cas’ hot breath on his neck.

“Call it what you want.  I will have you.  Do you understand?”

Dean nodded his head wordlessly.  He thought with all his submission, it would have been over.  He allowed himself to accept the pleasure Cas gave him.  Maybe to protect himself.  Maybe because he truly did want Cas and this was the only way he could justify it.  Maybe he was just more fucked up than he though.  He wasn’t expecting it to end with Cas violating him in the most intimate way possible.  He had been in denial if he thought this wasn’t going to happen.  You wake up naked and in chains in a dungeon, this is the first fear you have.

Cas gripped Dean behind the knee and hefted his right leg up.

“Relax for me.”

Cas rubbed a wet finger on his puckered entrance before pushing in.  He was still loose from the grace and Cas easily pushed both fingers in quickly.

“Good.” Cas dropped his leg carelessly and walked back to face Dean.

He bent over and gripped Deans ankles and pulled them up and around Cas’ waist.  Deans body ached and protested as weight was distributed to his shoulders.  He clutched his waist with his legs to free some weight from his arms as Cas gripped his hips.

Cas released one hand from Deans hips to guide his cock to Deans hole.  Dean tensed and turned his head.

“Look at me.” Cas commanded.

Deans tired, bloodshot eyes drifted to Cas’ bright, hard eyes.

In one hard push Cas buried himself inside the helpless man wrapped around him. Dean’s head shot back and a silent scream escaped Deans open mouth.

“Oh…Dean….so tight.  So perfect.”  Cas groaned deep, and low from his chest as he started a brutal pace.

He was being ripped in half.  The burn and pure force was a shock to his system.  Cas gave him no reprieve with pistoning hips.  All he could do was bounce helplessly.

“Cas….it hurts…. stop…” Dean sobbed.

Cas’ face softened and his hips stuttered and slowed. Dean thought Cas would grant his wish.  He was wrong.

The sweet face Dean used to see in his best friend disappeared in an instant.  Cas gripped Dean’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, pulled his cock out to the tip and punched back in violently. 

“It will only take one word Dean.”

Dean screamed as Cas’ cock stretched him ruthless and deep.

With each thrust the pain subsided and was replaced with dull pleasure.  He couldn’t believe it.  He didn’t want to believe it.  It was starting to feel good.  Why?  Why was his body going to do this to him? 

“Dean…FUCK…so good…” he growled. 

Castiel leaned forward and left a hot trail of kisses up Deans neck.  Dean felt Cas’ rough hand leave his hips and wretch his hair, pulling him into a searing, dirty kiss.  It was all tongue and teeth.  Pure unadulterated lust filtered from Cas to Dean in that kiss.  Cas’ tongue mirrored the motion of his hips.

God…Cas was so big.  He was so full.  Blissful friction sparked along his rim with each push and pull of Cas’ cock.  He was getting lost again.  His body was reacting without his permission.

Dean used the chains to rock into Cas’ already unforgiving thrusts.  Wet slaps of skin and Deans wanton cries competed for volume. Cas rounded his back and pulled Dean higher up his body.

“Oh Christ!  Cas, right there!  Please, please, don’t stop!”  Dean begged.

Listening to him for the first time, Cas proceeded to hit Deans prostate with each savage drive into Deans tight body.

Balancing Dean with one arm, Cas grasped Deans cock and jacked him with the same pace he was moving.  He was going to die.  His heart was trying to hammer out of his chest.  His skin slick with sweat and buzzed with unplaced passion that was eating him from the inside out.  His cock screamed in pain from overuse and in pure hot pleasure.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Dean chanted as he flexed into Cas’ hand and thrust down onto his cock, each hit to Deans prostate sending waves of heat through his abdomen.

Without warning Deans orgasm reared its head and before it could strike Dean begged one last time.

“Sir!  May I come? Oh please say yes!” His voice was strangled and desperate.

“Yes.”

Dean clamped down on Cas’ cock as he screamed his release in the form of Cas’ name.  White hot heat shot through his cock as his muscles seized and his vision started to fade.  Right before everything went black he heard his name in the distance.

 

  --------------------------------------------------

He was warm and his body felt completely limp.  There was a pleasant thrumming running through his body and his mind was completely void of anything other than white noise.  He felt Cas’ solid heat behind him, his hand stroking through his cropped hair.  Perfection.

Dean sighed and scooted back to be closer to the love of his life.  Cas’ hand stilled for a moment and then moved to rubbing his arm, coaxing Dean to alertness.

“Dean.”  Cas whispered, gently shaking Deans shoulder.  “Dean, I need you to sit up please.”

Dean responded by grumbling something unintelligible into the downy pillow, and gripped it tighter.  He was perfectly content where he was, moving just seemed like so much effort.

“I know, I know.  But this is important.  You know the drill.  Let me take care of you and you can pass out for 12 hours.” Cas chided playfully.

“Fine…” Dean grumped.

Cas placed a hand on the back of his neck and helped him sit up.  Dean hissed when his ass met the cotton sheets.

“Those are next. But first. Here.”  Cas handed Dean a large glass of orange juice with a straw and a small paper plate with six peanut butter crackers.

“Eat.” Cas pecked Dean on the cheek and moved to sit, indian style in front of him.

Dean took small bites of the crackers while he sipped on his juice.  Cas just stared at him, brows drawn together.  Dean tried to concentrate on his crackers, but Cas’ unnerving stare was bother him.

“Cas…you ok?” Dean asked around a sticky cracker.

Cas shrugged with one shoulder and scratched the back of his neck.  A very human trait he had picked up recently.

“Was I acceptable?  Was that what you wanted?” Cas asked in a timid voice that wasn’t like him at, in or out of a scene.

Dean took a long sip of his orange juice and pushed the plate with one remining cracker to the side.  He gripped Cas’ hands and gave him all his attention.

“You were perfect Cas.” Dean gave him a genuine smile, but Cas didn’t look convinced.  “We always talk after a scene, but it seems like you are looking for criticism.  What’s wrong?”

“We just…we have never done a scene so personal and involved.  It was difficult to come up for a reason to do that to you.  You have never asked to include a rape fantasy and I just wanted to make sure what I provided you was what you desired.”

Dean countered with his own question.  “You know I trust you with my life, right Cas?”

Cas nodded.

Dean paused, struggling to voice his question.

“You don’t…you don’t really feel that way, do you?  You know about me using you when you’re convenient.”

Cas blanched.

“No, no, no!  Not at all Dean.  I simply tried to make the scene as legitimate as I could.  This is what I was worried about.” Cas placed his head in his hands.

Dean raised to his knees and scooted closer to his Dom.

“Hey! Hey! Cas, it is ok!  You did perfect, I just wanted that clarified.  You say you don’t, then you don’t!  Please look at me.” Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas’ face and implored Cas to raise his head.

“I will admit, it was hard to be angry with you towards the end.  You feel too damn good, and I get way too fucking turned on when you are rough.” Dean chuckled. “If this really bothered you, we don’t have to do it again.  I know you tried this for me, and it was mind blowing.  Seriously Cas.”

Cas looked at him and Dean hoped he saw the sincerity he was trying to convey. Castiel gave Dean a rare gummy smile.

“Thank you.  I’m glad.  Now, on your stomach.” Cas said waving a bottle of ointment in his hand.

“Yes, sir.” Dean winked.

Dean groaned as he laid down, pushing his arms under his pillow and resting his head to the side so he could still speak with Cas.

Dean melted even further into the mattress as Cas gently lathered his welts in the blessedly cool ointment.  Cas got up and put the lotion back into the bedside drawer before walking over to turn off the light.

“Get naked.” Dean mumbled, half asleep.

“I really must insist you take a reprieve…”

“Not like that!  Come hold me while I sleep.”

Cas could hear Dean’s eyes roll and he covered a laugh with his hand.

“You’re the boss.”

Cas removed his boxers and T-shirt and crawled as close to Dean as he could without disturbing his back.  He idly stoked a finger across Deans shoulders and down his arm.

“I wonder if Sam will be upset that we converted part of the garage into a sex dungeon?” Cas wondered out loud.

Even half asleep Dean laughed heartily. “Umm, I’m gonna say yes.  We’ll burn that bridge when we come to it.”

Dean yawned. “I love you Cas.  Please don’t leave for so long again.”

“I love you too Dean.  I promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

Because I'm shit at updating stories, if you want my many excuses, check out my FB or twitter!  My facebook is also an all inclusive Kink and ship page. 

 facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/

 Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme>

Tumblr: <http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/>

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
